Problem: Find the smallest positive $a$ such that $a$ is a multiple of $4$ and $a$ is a multiple of $14.$
Solution: Listing out the first few positive multiples of $4$ and of $14$ shows that $\boxed{28}$ is the smallest multiple of both $4$ and $14.$ Notice that the least common multiple is not simply $4\cdot14=56.$